This study will evaluate the pharmacokinetic interactions of Rifabutin and a non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor, efavirenz, at two doses of Rifabutin. Study participants will also be receiving isoniazid and two nucleoside analogs. Pharmacokinetic data will be assessed from a total of 20 participants.